Hitherto, as apparatus arranged to form and record an image according to the electrophotographic method, color copying machines, laser-beam printers, video printers, facsimile machines, a multi function printer thereof, and the like have been known. In such a kind of apparatus, for the purpose of elongation of the apparatus lifetime, an intermediate transfer method in which an image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum with a recording material such as toner is transferred onto a printing sheet or the like method has been investigated. Moreover, for the purpose of miniaturization of the apparatus, a method using a transfer transportation belt in which a transfer belt also plays a role of conveying a printing sheet has been also investigated.
As a belt for use as the intermediate transfer belt, the transfer transportation belt, and the like, there has been proposed an intermediate transfer belt in which a conductive filler is dispersed in a polyimide resin excellent in mechanical properties and thermal resistance (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-5-77252
Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-63115